Who would've thought
by Ronsgurl-333
Summary: Lily and her best friend Brittany Cellars are back at Hogwarts for their third year. Of course the mauraders have to hang around. Romance and diffenately humorous
1. The Mauraders

Chapter one: The Mauraders  
  
It was Lily Evans' third year at Hogwarts and she had a problem. James Potter has the biggest crush on her. James Potter is the most arrogant, self-centered snob in the whole school, according to Lily. He was also the leader of the mauraders, a group of the hottest boys in the school. The only ones who thought otherwise were all the boys at Hogwarts of course, and Lily and her best friend Brittany. Let me take a second to give a quick profile.  
  
Lily Evans: Beautiful red-hair, brilliant green eyes, very smart, and great at Charms.  
  
Brittany Cellars: Brown hair, pretty hazel eyes, great dancer, and great at Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
James Potter: Messy Jet-Black hair, the most attractive hazel eyes, Hot body, very good at Transfigurations, and has the biggest crush on Lily Evans.  
  
Sirius Black: Spiky black hair, the most attractive blue eyes, hot body, not very good at anything but flirting, which he does with every girl he sees!  
  
Remus Lupin: Sandy-brown spiky hair, the most attractive grayish-silver, very good at every subject, and as everybody knows except Brittany he has the biggest crush on Brittany.  
  
Now that you know everyone let's continue. As I was saying this story takes place in Lily's third year. Well it actually takes place at King's Cross, which means Lily was on her way to third year. Anyway Lily had just gave her parents hugs and kisses good-bye when she saw Brittany.  
  
"Hey Britt!" Lily shouted  
  
"Hey Lils, Let's go find a compartment." Brittany replied  
  
So they boarded the train and started searching for a compartment. They found one soon, but there were people occupying it. Just Lily's luck it was the mauraders. Of course when the boys saw the girls they immediately got big grins. Even though Sirius didn't really have a crush on either of the girls he still liked to flirt with both of them the most.  
  
" Do you mind if we join you?" asked Brittany  
  
Almost instantly Remus replied, " No of course not?" scooting over so she could sit beside him.  
  
When he did this Lily had no choice but to sit between James and Sirius. So she took her seat.  
  
"See I knew you loved me." James said  
  
" In your dreams." Lily replied  
  
" And fantasies." James added  
  
" Your such a freak!" Lily stated  
  
James just smiled and tried to kiss Lily but she pushed him off his seat  
  
" Get away!" Lily said  
  
" So Britt, how was your summer?" Remus asked  
  
" Well, being me, I woke up about a week after the summer holidays started still tried and fell down the stair." Brittany stated  
  
" OW! That must have hurt." Remus replied  
  
" Well, not really, I was too tired to feel pain." Brittany replied laughing  
  
The five of them started laughing at this last comment.  
  
Soon the train had come to a halt and Lily being Lily she practically ran out of the compartment. Brittany however, was walking her normal pace until Sirius came up behind her and started tickling her. Brittany then caught up with Lily and they both ran for a carriage trying to loose the mauraders. But since the three were on the quidditch team and used to running, they caught with the girls easily. When they were all reunited in the carriage James spoke.  
  
" And so we meet again." He stated  
  
" How unfortunate." Lily replied  
  
" So finally we get to go to Hogsmeade." Sirius declared  
  
" Yeah, I can't wait! I heard they have an awesome Quidditch store." Brittany replied  
  
Brittany was on the Quidditch team two, a chaser. James is seeker, Sirius and Remus are beaters. But anyway back to the conversation.  
  
" That's cool Britt, but first you and me are gonna go to the Three Broomsticks!" Lily said  
  
" Oh yeah!" Brittany replied  
  
" We'll meet you there." James stated  
  
" OH NO! This is our first Hogsmeade weekend we're planning, and you're not gonna ruin it!" Lily replied  
  
Sudden Brittany got the look on her face like when you remember something you've forgotten to say.  
  
" Oh Lily, I've got something big to tell you." Brittany practically shouted  
  
" Well wait till we get to our dorm unless you want THEM to hear!" Lily replied  
  
" No, they can hear. It's nothin' like love life or anything." Brittay replied  
  
" Okay, then what is it!" Lily replied  
  
" I got a new broom!" Brittany stated  
  
" That's great!" Lily shouted  
  
" Yeah, I told my mum about last year when that jerk Mark on the Slytherin team made my broom go flying into the stand curtains, and how it was all torn up. So we went to diagon alley and got a cleansweep 700." Brittany explained  
  
" Yeah that was horrible what Mark did to you last year." Lily stated  
  
" Oh but this year he's is gonna get what's comin' to him. How? We're gonna prank him!" Brittany stated an evil grin spreading on her face.  
  
Soon the carriage stopped and the five went to the sorting, and the five unpacked everything. After discussing how the two girls could get back at Mark they decided to go to bed! 


	2. I can't believe them

Chapter two: I can't believe them!  
  
It had been a week since they had come back to Hogwarts and finally the girls were ready to pull their prank. That morning they woke up excited, and anxious. They got dressed and ready, soon when they were done they ran downstairs to find the mauraders waiting for them.  
  
" Hello ladies." James said  
  
" Can't talk now." Brittany said as she and Lily ran through the porthole only to be followed by the mauraders  
  
" Wait!" they could hear Sirius yell, so they slowed down  
  
" What?" Brittany asked  
  
" We want to help." Remus replied  
  
" Why?" asked Brittany  
  
" Because Mark messed with you and nobody messes with Lily Evans or Brittany Cellars while the mauraders are around." James stated  
  
" But we already have everything set up." Brittany declared  
  
" So do we." Remus replied, taking hold of Brittany's hand," Follow me!" and they rushed toward the Great Hall leaving the other three behind.  
  
" Now were'd you set your prank up?" James asked  
  
" Follow me." Lily stated, leading James and Sirius toward the front of the Great Hall  
  
" It's a good thing ours is set up inside the Great Hall." Sirius stated  
  
" Yeah." Lily replied  
  
Soon the students started pouring in the Hall for breakfast. Mark arrived right on time to the five's pleasure. First the boys prank would be pulled inside the Great Hall, were Remus and Brittany sat patiently. Then Lily saw Remus mutter some words and point his wand toward the ceiling. Soon above Mark's seat a net appeared, which fell on Mark making him inable to move, then pumpkin pasties started to fall from the ceiling where the net was all over Mark. Soon Mark ran out of the Hall in embarrasment and then the girls prank took place. Lily mutter the magic words: " Prankfest." and a wire appeared right infront of Marks running feet, and he fell flat on his face. Then whip cream pies started to rain over him. Soon Remus and Brittany came running to see the other prank, and as soon as they arrived they started laughing just as hard as Lily and Sirius and James. Mark got up and started to move toward Brittany's laughing body.  
  
" YOU!" he said  
  
" Y-yes-s me-e." Brittany struggled  
  
Mark, seeing his anger not being taken seriously, grabbed Brittany's shoulders and flung her into the wall. Remus was now so angry his face was brick red. Remus tackled Mark and started punching him. This surprised everyone becaused Remus was more of the peace not war type.  
  
" That is quite enough Mr. Lupin!" shouted the potion Professor   
  
" Detention for a week Mr. Lupin, and Ms. Cellars I assume you had something to do with this so you can join him!" The Professor finished and walked off  
  
Mark got his grin back and walk down to the Slytherin Common Room, while the five Gryffindors went to their's. As soon as they got there they started to talk.  
  
" I HATE THAT PROFESSOR!" Brittany screamed into a pillow  
  
" It's okay Britt." Remus replied soothingly  
  
" Thanks Remus for helping me with Mark, but no it's not okay! You got a week of detention that you didn't deserve because of me." Brittany replied  
  
" Yeah, but at least I get to spend it with you." Remus answered  
  
" Aw, I feel a group hug coming on." Sirius stated, causing them all to laugh  
  
" When our first Hogsmeade weekend?" Lily asked out of the blue  
  
" This Saturday, and my offer still stands." James stated putting his arm around Lily  
  
" Not on your life." Lily said pushing his arm away.  
  
Soon night came and when they found they had nothing to do they decided to go to bed, for tomorrow was Saturday their first Hogsmeade weekend and they wanted to get plenty of rest.  
  
A/N: Short chapter, I know but the Hogsmeade chapter that's coming up well be so much fun. 


	3. The First Hogsmeade Weekend

Chapter three: The First Hogsmeade Weekend  
  
" Lil, WAKE UP!" Brittany shouted shaking Lily till she woke up.  
  
" Alright already, I'm awake." Lily sleepily replied," Why are we waking up so early anyway?"  
  
" So we don't get followed by the mauraders in Hogsmeade. You know they always sleep in on Saturdays." Brittany explained  
  
" I see your point." Lily said hurrying to get ready  
  
Soon they were finally ready and decided that the mauraders were still probably asleep, but just incase Lily creeped down the stair very quietly and still out of sight to the people in the common room. When she got as far as she could go she saw who was in the common room, just her luck, the mauraders. She quietly ran back up to Brittany.  
  
" They're down there waiting." Lily exclaimed  
  
" What!? I was sure that they wouldn't be awake yet." Brittany shouted in a whisper  
  
" Well they are, and they're waiting for us." Lily answered  
  
" Did they see you?" Brittany asked  
  
" No." Lily replied  
  
" Okay here's what we do," Brittany said as if she had a plan," We'll run as fast as we can out the portrait door, that way they won't be able to see nor catch us!"  
  
" Brilliant." Lily exclaimed  
  
" Alright when I count to three." Brittany stated," one," they moved closer," two," more closer and ready to run," THREE!"  
  
And with that the two girls went running as fast as possible to the portrait door, but seeing as there was a couch in their way they decided they didn't even care. They jumped the couch and ran out the portrait door, but not before Sirius could say," There they go, let's get them!" and just like that the three mauraders were on their tails. It was a site to see, they were running past teachers ignoring their calls to stop, and they ran into the hogsmeade entrance and found themselves running through Hogsmeade. Soon they went into the Three Broomsticks, hoping the mauraders didn't see. They sat in a booth a caught their breathes when a waitress came to their table.  
  
" What will you ladies be having?" she asked  
  
" WATER!" Brittany answered, catching her breath  
  
So they gave the waitress the money and she gave them their waters. Finally they were relaxing when they heard a familiar voice say," There they are, block the exits!" Lily and Brittany looked at each other in pure horror, and then looked out the window to see three mauraders heading for the exits.  
  
" Lil, they got us trapped!" Brittany exclaimed  
  
" Not yet, follow me." Lily instructed, leading Brittany to the girl's bathroom  
  
" Why are we in the girl's bathroom?" Brittany asked  
  
" Because, the girl's bathroom has a window, that two girl can climb through." Lily answered smiling  
  
" Brilliant!" Brittany replied, and Lily climbed out the window, the Brittany followed.  
  
As soon as they got out the window they walked to Brittany's quidditch store like they said they would.  
  
Meanwhile   
  
" Face it Prongs, they're never coming out!" Sirius whined  
  
" Then let's go get them!" James replied  
  
So the three mauraders walked into the store and went to the counter. There was the waitress who served the girls their waters.  
  
" Um, excuse me Miss. Have two girls, one with brown hair, the other with red, left this pub?" Remus asked politely  
  
" Yes, as a matter of fact, they did. Seemed in a bit of a hurry too." The waitress replied  
  
" Where did they exit?" asked Sirius  
  
" Of all places, they went out the bathroom window." she replied  
  
" Oh thank you." James replied as the three exited the pub.  
  
" I can't believe they tricked us." Sirius said in shock  
  
" Now where can we find them?" James asked  
  
" Well after the Three Broomsticks, Britt wanted to go that quidditch store." Remus said  
  
" Moony, your brilliant!" James stated as they ran toward the store  
  
" Now guys remember, the art of surprise is always best. So let's sneak up on them." Sirius stated grinning evilly  
  
They entered the store quietly as possible and looked around for the girls. Remus decided to go over to the brooms to look for Brittany, while Sirius and James went to the polish to go find Lily ( Because they knew that Lily would put up a big fight.)  
  
Remus was right about where Brittany was. Brittany was looking at the latest broom when two strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
" What the heck?" Brittany said, horrified that this might be a stranger who had come up behind her. She turned around to see Remus' smiling face.  
  
" Oh no! It's you." She said trying to get free but failed.  
  
Finally Remus had to pick her up to get her to come over to the others. He knew that Brittany would try to warn Lily so he put his hand over her mouth so nobody could hear her. They soon reached where James and Sirius were getting ready to capture Lily. Brittany tried her best to warn Lily but all that came out was," lkadjfadfadiec." Which I, the narrator, can't even understand. Remus just stood there smiling.  
  
Lily was reading a book about broom polish, when suddenly two hands were put on each of her arms. Which belonged to a grinning James and Sirius. So finally it came to the point were the mauraders had to carrying both girls out of the shop. They decided to go back up to the castle since there was nothing left to do in Hogsmeade. When they got there the guy went up to their dorm and put the girls down. The first thing that came out of Lily's mouth was,  
  
" HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
Brittany just stood there with an expression like she had just seen a ghost.  
  
" You can't do that." Lily stated  
  
" Oh, but we just did." James said smiling  
  
" Well we're leaving." Lily said  
  
" Oh no your not." Sirius said  
  
" Oh yes we are." Brittany finally spoke  
  
" Oh no your not." Remus said  
  
" Watch us." Lily said, as she and Brittany went over to the door  
  
Lily turned the knob, but the door wouldn't open. Lily shook the knob and turned it at the same time and it still wouldn't open. Finally Brittany got an idea. ( Brittany's a muggleborn to which will explain what happens next, that's also how Lily and Brittany meet, they've been friends since they were 2 years old)  
  
" Alright Lil, this is where those three years of marshal arts come in handy." Brittany said, breathing in deeply. Lily couldn't believe what her best friend was about to do. Brittany finally finished breathing and she took marshal arts form and kicked the door as hard as she could.  
  
" OWWWWWWWWW!" Brittany screamed, as you might have guessed. The door didn't break open, but Brittany made a big, big, big idiot out of herself.  
  
" Oh My God! Britt are you ok." Lily and Remus both said at the same time  
  
Brittany simply limped over to Remus' bed, sat down, picked up his pillow, put it to her face and yelled," I HATE MARSHAL ARTS!" as loud as she possible could. Then she stood up, and walked back over to the others, who were now laughing madly. Brittany took advantage of the boys disconcentration, and turn the knob. It open and she grabbed Lily's hand, since she hadn't notice as well, and they both ran out the door, and up to their dorm.  
  
" SWEET FREEDOM!" Brittany yelled as they made it to their dorm 


	4. Halloween

Chapter four: Halloween  
  
Halloween morning finally came and Lily and Brittany were worried out of their minds. Why? Lets just day ever since first year the mauraders, on Halloween, always did something to the two girls. ALWAYS. Well, actually they'd only been doing this for two years. But they figured that they were gonna do it this year too. How lucky!  
  
" Lil, I don't wanna go." Brittany whined  
  
" I know, but we have classes." Lily replied  
  
" Well, we could claim we're sick." Brittany suggested  
  
" No, Vanessa and Jane would rat us out." Lily replied  
  
Vanessa and Jane were the girls roommates, and very mean to Lily and Brittany.  
  
" Yeah, bunch of babies." Brittany said, referring to the two  
  
" Come on, we better get the day over with." Lily said dully  
  
So the two girls walked down the staircase and to the Great Hall for breakfast. There they were, waiting. Brittany looked at Lily and said," Now I really don't wanna go." But Lily dragged her toward the table.  
  
" Sit here Lilyflower." James said, patting the seat next to him  
  
" Oh.... I'm sure Britt would like to sit there, right Britt?" Lily asked, hoping that she would reply yes.  
  
" Uh..... NO! Lil, he's your problem." Brittany answered  
  
So Lily sat down, not very happily, but she sat down. Then Remus took the opportunity to offer Brittany a seat.  
  
" Here Britt, sit here Britt." Remus said, patting the seat next to him  
  
" Okay." Brittany replied  
  
Of course Sirius was to busy stuffing his face to realize the girls even arrived. Soon Lily saw, out of the corner of her eye, James whisper something to Remus. She could of swore Remus' reply was," outside." Lily, who was confused by all this, finished her breakfast as fast as possible, and she and Brittany walked to their first class. Potions!  
  
When they got there they took their usual seats. Lily and Brittany sat beside each other, while Remus sat behind Brittany and James sat behind Lily, which meant that Remus and James sat beside each other. Sirius sat on the other side of Brittany.  
  
"Okay class, today we will be making the invisibility potion. blah blah blah blah blah."  
  
Lily quickly glanced behind her at James and Remus. They were passing a note to Sirius. When Sirius got he looked directly and Brittany and grinned evilly. Lily saw Sirius take out his wand and tried to warn Brittany, but Brittany was already taking notes as fast as possible. Sirius muttered some words and out of the end of his wand came a frog which flew at Brittany and to her bad luck fell down her shirt. As soon as Brittany notice the frog was down her shirt she jumped off her stool and yell," Wooooooowww!" which interrupted the teachers lesson.  
  
" Ms. Cellars, if you can not control your little urges to yell, then you will earn a week of detention. Now sit down!" The professor yelled  
  
" But Professor I." Brittany said, but was rudely interrupted  
  
" I said sit down! You ignorant girl." The professor yelled, and Brittany immediatly sat down.  
  
" For your rude interruptions, you will serve a weeks detentions and Gryffindor will loose 10 points." He stated  
  
" But Professor," Brittany said, and was again interrupted  
  
" Want to make it a month of detention." He asked  
  
" No Professor." Brittany replied  
  
As soon as she sat down she glared at a smirking Sirius.  
  
Soon Potions was over and the rest of the day went by fast. After the all the girls' classes were over Lily and Brittany decided to go to their favorite place on the grounds, the tree by the lake. But as you might have guessed, there were already three certain boys occupying the tree. Lily looked at Brittany whose face was red with anger, she remember how humiliated Brittany was during Potion. Brittany began to move closer to the tree. The mauraders looked up and saw Lily and Brittany and grinned. As you might have guessed, the girl's weren't grinning back.  
  
" YOU!" Brittany screamed, pointing to Sirius  
  
" Relax Britt, it was just a prank." He replied  
  
" Just a prank, just a prank, JUST A PRANK! HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed, moving closer to Sirius," Your little ' PRANK ' humiliated me in front of the whole class. Did you have to pull a frog out of your bra? I DON'T THINK SO!"  
  
" Britt, I don't wear a bra." Sirius replied, with his stupid smile.  
  
" Well it's a wonder, because for someone who thinks he's such a big man you act like such a girly girl." Brittany replied  
  
" Wanna say that to my face?" asked Sirius, getting up in Brittany's face  
  
" I just did dingdong." Brittany replied  
  
" ENOUGH!" James bellowed, causing Brittany and Sirius to look at him in surprise  
  
" Britt, apologize to Padfoot." James said  
  
" Why should she apologize for his stupid prank?" Lily asked  
  
" Lilyflower, this doesn't concern you." James answered  
  
" Excuse me, but in what way does it concern you? Lily asked  
  
James paused  
  
" Let's just drop it." Brittany said, not wanting to start a James vs. Lily feud  
  
" Fine." Sirius said  
  
" Anyway we were hoping you girls would come out here." Sirius continued  
  
" Why, so you could a frog down Lily's shirt, and maybe another one down mine?" Brittany asked  
  
" Just drop it." Sirius said  
  
" Fine." Brittany replied  
  
" Anyway we wanted to have a pick me up contest." He continued  
  
" A what?" asked Lily  
  
" See who can pick up who?" James stated  
  
" Well that sounds kind of boring." Brittany stated  
  
" Let me finish, and see who can stay up the longest." James finished  
  
" I'm the referee." Sirius said proudly  
  
" Well pin a rose on your nose." Brittany replied, causing everyone except Sirius to laugh.  
  
" Okay I'll be picking up my Lilyflower, and Remus will be picking up his little Brittany-bear." James exclaimed, and Remus' face turned very pale  
  
" His what?" Brittany asked  
  
" Oh well that's what he calls you when you're not around." Sirius answered  
  
" Padfoot you idiot!" Remus said  
  
Brittany was just standing there like she hadn't even heard it.  
  
James turned to Lily and started to move toward her.  
  
" Okay Lilyflower, up you go." He said  
  
" No thank you, i'd rather stay on the ground." She replied  
  
" Oh come on now, don't make me chase you." He said  
  
" Well unless you can make me stand still, good luck picking me up." She said, and turned the other way.  
  
James took this opportunity and snatched her right up.  
  
" James Potter, you put me down this instant." Lily said  
  
" Then we'll loose the contest." James explain, keeping his firm hold  
  
Lily looked at Brittany to see her laughing her head off at Lily.  
  
" I don't know what you're laughing about Britt, your next." Lily stated, and watched as Brittany's laughing  
  
finally stopped.  
  
" Your not serious are you." Brittany studdered  
  
" No I'm Remus." Remus replied, getting up and moving toward her.  
  
" Oh you don't want to pick me up. I'm as heavy as a house, you can't pick up a house." Brittany replied  
  
" Ah, but you are lying Britt, remember I've picked you up before, and your light as a feather." He replied  
  
" You keep thinking that, but I'm not going up in the air and that is final." Brittany stated, planting herself in sitting position on the ground.  
  
" That's it." Sirius said, moving forward.  
  
" As referee of this contest, I say get up!" He stated  
  
" No." Brittany said in a rather 5 year old type fashion  
  
" Alright then you leave me no choice." He said, and took a hold of Brittany's arms and easily pulled her up.  
  
" Alright Moony, grab her." Sirius instructed, and just like that Remus scooped Brittany up in his arms.  
  
" Alright, now that some of us finally got in position," He glared at Brittany who returned it," We can start. Let the contest commence."  
  
They stood there in complete silence for 10 minutes until someone finally spoke.  
  
" Well this is rather boring." Lily stated  
  
" I agree." Brittany added  
  
" Do you girls want us to make it more interesting?" Sirius asked  
  
" Sure." Lily said  
  
" Alright guys you know what to do." Sirius said, and James and Remus nodded, and started moving toward the lake.  
  
" Um... What are you guys doing?" asked Lily  
  
" Oh Lilyflower, I'm glad you asked." James stated  
  
" Well are you gonna answer my question?" Lily asked  
  
" Okay." He simply said, and dropped Lily into the lake from the hill he was standing on. ( This wasn't dangerous at all, everyone jumps off the hill for fun, but not in October."  
  
Brittany looked at James then at the lake where Lily was, and then at Remus who was still holding her, and standing right next to where James was.  
  
" LIL, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Brittany screamed down at the water  
  
" I'M GONNA KILL YOU, JAMES POTTER." she screamed back.  
  
Brittany looked at Remus again in horror.  
  
" Remus did I mention how handsome you're looking today?" she asked  
  
" Why thank you Britt, and you're looking exceptionally ravishing this evening," he replied  
  
" But you know what would make you look a bit sexier?" he asked  
  
" What?" Brittany asked, not really wanting to hear the answer  
  
" Water." Remus answered, and dropped Brittany into the lake from on top of the hill.  
  
When the girls looked back up at the hill they saw the three mauraders laughing their heads off. They looked at each other and said, with out hesitation, " This mean war!!!"  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, tell me what yah think. 


	5. Thanx

Chapter five: Thanx  
  
The two girls entered the Great Hall completely soaked. They sat down at the table, in the seats that were left, across from the maurader, how lucky. After the two began to walk up the stairs when they heard a voice shout," Hey Mudblood, and Tomboy did you go swimming?" They turned around to see Lusicous Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Marcus Crabb, and Reg Goyle. Lily knew that Brittany couldn't stand to have her friends made fun of nor herself. So Brittany walked back down the stairs and stared five in the face.  
  
" Listen you little Slytherin freaks, I was dropped into the lake, I've had a frog put down my shirt, and been humiliated today. Why don't you freaks back OFF!" She screamed in replied, which caused a crowd to gather including the mauraders.  
  
" Well if you a the Mudblood wouldn't be such outcast we could." Bellatrix replied  
  
" Okay first off If anyone here is guilty of dirty blood it's you, and second of all we have more than half the school as friends. So I don't know who you're calling an outcast." Brittany continued  
  
The two glared at each other and then Narcissa spoke," Well Mudblood, don't you have anything to say?"  
  
" No, except you and your band of idiots need to shut their mouths." she replied  
  
" If anyone here is an idiot it's you two." Malfoy replied  
  
" Shut it Malfoy." came James voice  
  
" What are you gonna do about it Potter?" asked Malfoy  
  
" Well there are multiple things I could do, here's your options: Beat your face in or hex you until you apologize to both the girls." He finished  
  
" Neither." Malfoy replied  
  
" Alright then you five should leave before this gets ugly." Sirius said, stepping to James said along with Remus, who were both pounding their fists into their palms.  
  
" Well it's already been declared ugly, look you five are here." Crabb stated, causing several boo's from the crowd.  
  
" That's it! If you five don't leave your gonna get a maurader beat down." Remus replied  
  
" You couldn't hurt a fly Lupin, let alone people," stated Goyle  
  
" Well when people taunt me like that they'd be surprised what I can do." Remus stated calmly  
  
" Oh yeah, well you know how you like the tomboy," Goyle said, causing Remus to blush madly," Well I don't know why? She's the ugliest thing that ever walked the planet." "Oh yeah, well your so stupid if brains were dynamite, you wouldn't have enough to blow your nose." Brittany yelled at Goyle  
  
" Hey you can't say that." Bellatrix yelled at Brittany who was right in front of her  
  
" Well I just did." Brittany yelled back  
  
" Oh yeah, well Remus is so boring he'd put a book to sleep." She replied  
  
" That didn't make any since you idiot." Brittany said  
  
" Well how about this, you and your little friends are all stupid prats." Bellatrix replied, she knew that Brittany hated to have her friends made fun of.  
  
The next thing they knew Brittany dove at Bellatrix, and they heard someone from the crowd call," Cat fight." and the Sytherins four and the gryffindor four tried to break up Britt, and Bellatrix. As soon as they did, they found out the fight was about a tie. Bellatrix had a black eye and it looked like her arm what hurt. Brittany had a hurt leg and a hurt arm, so the Lily and Remus helped her up the stairs. When the Professors got there it was to late the students were already in their common rooms so nobody got in trouble. When they made it back to the common room the decided to go to the boys dorm until Britt's leg felt better, because the girls roommate would for sure rat them out, and the only other boy in the mauraders dorm was Peter Petigrew, and he always left when the mauraders when in there. Lily and Remus sat Brittany down on Remus' bed, and then sat beside her.  
  
" Britt, that's your second fight since you've been here." Lily said  
  
" I didn't even hit Mark, he just flung me into the wall. And plus Bellatrix deserved it." Brittany replied rubbing her hurt arm.  
  
" They all deserved it but we restrained ourselves." Lily stated  
  
" Thanks mum." Brittany said, and Lily threw a pillow at Britt  
  
" Well that was a nice right hook." Remus stated  
  
" Thank you, it wasn't marshal arts but hey, it got the job done." She replied, with a smile  
  
Lily, James, and Sirius all looked at each other, it was obvious that they were flirting with each other, and so they decided to address the subject.  
  
" Britt, you and Remus would make a good couple." Lily said, casually  
  
" Lily!" Brittany replied  
  
" What? That's my opinion, what do you guys think?" asked Lily  
  
" Yup." James and Sirius both replied. Causing Remus and Brittany to blush furiously.  
  
Brittany wanted to change the subject so that the silence would be broken. So she got of the bed, limped over to the door, and with her good foot, she kick the door as hard as she could, then fell to the ground.  
  
" Britt, why the heck did you do that?" asked Lily  
  
" I wanted to change the subject." Brittany answered  
  
" Well, answer our question we could change the subject." James stated  
  
" Well, if we did wanna go out then we wouldn't ask each other in front of everyone." Brittany answered in pain  
  
" OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. So is that a yes you like Moony?" asked Sirius  
  
" Yes, that's a yes." Brittany replied still in pain  
  
" Oh come on Britt, that was just like the time I feel off my broom, minimal amount of pain." James stated  
  
" You no nothing of pain." Brittany snapped  
  
" Okay, I think that changed the subject enough. I'm gonna get up now." Brittany added, and she limped back over to Remus' bed  
  
" Britt, the way you're going. You're gonna need a hospital on speed dial." Lily said  
  
" Speed dial?" asked James  
  
" It's a muggle device built onto a telephone, so that you can press one button and it will automatically call the place." Remus explained, since he took muggle studies he knew these things.  
  
" Oh." James replied  
  
" You know the worst thing about being at Hogwart is? No music." Lily said  
  
" Ah, but your wrong." Brittany replied  
  
" What are you talking about?" asked Lily  
  
" I'll be back." Brittany said, limping out of the room  
  
" Alright Moony, ask her out." Sirius said  
  
" I can't, I'm afraid she'll say no." Remus replied  
  
" Well, hello! She just said she likes you." Lily replied  
  
" You're right." Remus replied, as Brittany limped back into the room with a boom box.  
  
" Right about what?" asked Brittany  
  
" Nothing." Remus replied  
  
" Brittany?" Remus asked, and Brittany knew he was serious because he never called her Brittany, always Britt.  
  
" What?" Brittany replied a little worried  
  
" Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked, hopefully  
  
" Sure, Remus, I'd love to." She replied  
  
" Now I have a boom box, Lily." She added  
  
" But Britt, muggle things don't work on school grounds." Lily replied  
  
" Ah, but this is enchanted." Britt replied  
  
" An enchanted boom box?" Lily asked  
  
" Yes, my uncle gave it to me." Brittany said," and when he did he said what up with the."  
  
" Was he trying to be old and cool at the same time?" Lily asked  
  
" Yeah, totally lame." Britt responded, setting it up, and it started to play Ashlee Simpson's Pieces of Me.  
  
" Cool." Lily said  
  
" Now you two dance." Sirius said  
  
" How about No." Brittany replied  
  
" Oh come on Britt, Lily. James and Remus are watching." Sirius said  
  
" Exactly, which gives us more reason not to dance. Plus James isn't my boyfriend for the umpteenth time." Lily declared  
  
" Come on you two please." James begged  
  
" Fine." Brittany replied  
  
" BRITT!" Lily shouted  
  
" Listen we don't actually have to dance, we can just stand there and bob our heads along with the music." Brittany whispered so the boys couldn't hear  
  
" Ok fine." Lily said, and they both stood up, but Brittany went over to change the song to Black Eyed Peas' Let's Get it Started. And they both just stood there bobbing their heads.  
  
" Nu uh, that's not dancing." James replied  
  
" Is to us." Lily said  
  
" You two are lieing." Sirius said  
  
" How dare you accuss us of such things." Brittany said with a faked surprised voice"  
  
" Well I think we've heard enough, if they don't like our dancing then good day to you." Lily said, and Brittany went to go turn the boom box off, and they left. When they got out the door they gave each other a high five for a quick escape  
  
A/N: hope you liked it 


	6. Threats

Chapter six: Threats  
  
"Come on Britt, hurry up." Lily said impatiently, as Brittany scrambled around putting make up on and fixing her hair to impress Remus  
  
"Done." Brittany said, and the two went down to the common room. Where the marauders were waiting.  
  
"Hello ladies." James said  
  
"Hello." Brittany replied, still trying to walk and put on her shoe at the same time  
  
"Hello." Lily replied  
  
"So what's the first class of the day?" Brittany asked, successfully putting on her left shoe  
  
"Charms," Remus said," will you sit with me?"  
  
"Of course." Brittany replied, with a smile  
  
"Now you kids behave during class." Sirius said, causing everyone to laugh  
  
The five, headed down the stairs toward the Charms room. They had gotten just outside the classroom when, they were approached by Slytherins.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Dream Team now." Narcissa said  
  
"What do you want?" asked Brittany, who was now holding Remus' hand  
  
"Just to warn you Cellars, you're gonna pay for my black eye and hurt arm." Bellatrix stated  
  
"Ohhhhh, I'm shaking in my boots." Brittany replied  
  
"I see you and the tomboy are going out." Crabb stated  
  
"Yeah, you wanna make something of it?" Remus asked  
  
"Sure, Remus and Brittany sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then come Remus with a baby carriage." Crabb replied  
  
"You're such a baby." Brittany replied, and the five walked in the classroom  
  
The professor was halfway through the lesson when suddenly James started to poke Lily's sides. Lily looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Stop." She hissed, but James just kept doing it  
  
"Listen if you don't stop or I'll." But, she was interrupted by James pulling her into a big kiss.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, please contain your urges till class is over." The professor shouted  
  
"But Professor, Potter attacked me." Lily stated  
  
"I don't want to hear it Ms. Evans." The professor said, a kept on teaching  
  
When class was over Lily slapped James really hard in the back of the head.  
  
"You idiot, now people think I like you." Lily said  
  
"But it's true." James said  
  
"It most certainly is not true." Lily stated  
  
"Sure, it isn't." James said, with his stupid smile  
  
"Oh Lily, you and James would make such a cute couple." Brittany stated, taking this as an opportunity to get even with Lily  
  
"Britt, you're so dead." Lily said, as they entered onto the grounds.  
  
"Uh oh." Brittany said, and began running as Lily began chasing after her.  
  
"And today we'll see who is the fastest of the two fastest girl in all of Hogwarts." Sirius said, in his referee voice.  
  
"Brittany just jumped the bench and now she's off to the quidditch pitch." Sirius continued  
  
"Lily's right behind her." He added  
  
"And Lily has caught her, and is now shaking her very fast." Sirius said, as they approached  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it, you don't like James." Brittany said as she was being shaken  
  
"Good." Lily said, and let get  
  
"Ow." Brittany said, as something hit her on the back of the head, Brittany looked for the person how threw it but instead she got pelted with about 20 more rocks all at once.  
  
"Hey stop." Brittany screamed in pain, seeing as the rocks were sharp and cutting her skin  
  
Remus shielded Brittany and they both ran inside, followed by their friends  
  
"What the heck is going on." James said as they reached the Gryffindor common room  
  
"The threat." Lily stated  
  
"What?" Brittany replied as she started to heal Remus' and her wound with her wand  
  
"Bellatrix's threat, remember." Lily stated  
  
"Well that was a bit extreme." Brittany stated  
  
"Oh well, if we keep this up they're just gonna kept doing stuff like this." Remus said  
  
"You're right, let's just leave at this." Brittany stated, clearing a cut on Remus' arm  
  
"You two really do make a good couple." Lily said  
  
"Thank you." Brittany said, clearing a cut on her arm  
  
"I still think that you and James would make a good couple, but noooooo." Brittany added  
  
"Britt, don't make me hurt you." Lily said  
  
"Go ahead, bring it on, I'm used to pain by now." Brittany replied, causing everyone to laugh  
  
A/N: Hope you like this chapter 


End file.
